Vincent's Ghost Chapter 6
by Dark Yami the Thrid
Summary: Simon meets Lizzie and hears her saddness in her story.


**Vincent's Ghost**

**Chapter 6**

"BECAUSE THAT'S THE WOMAN THAT I LOVE AND THERE ISNT ANY FORCE IN THE WORLD THAT COULD STOP ME FROM SAVING HER" Vincent Shouted.

These were the words that had echoed through Lizzie's heart for the last couple of months. However since then a small amount of doubt clouded her because on that day it was Brian who had claimed that he had rescued her and that Vincent had nothing to do with it. Lizzie had lacked the conference to ask Vincent wither or not he did indeed come to her aid. If it did turn out to be the case that Brian had been the one that had came to her instead did it mean she had just imagined Vincent and the words she wanted to hear? However had he been the one to save her was his confession even about her, what if he had been talking about another girl? These thoughts had begun to fill her mind more then ever since she had given Vincent the hint on what he needed to remember. She had seen him a few times since then when he visited her while she was still in hospital however he seemed to avoid the subject any time it came up and if she tried to bring it up again he would say he had to be some where and he went.

"Oh Vincent, why wont you tell me the truth?" said Lizzie sadly.

It had been a week since Vincent had felt funny and he was still getting over it. The unknown voice had him terrified and he had no idea, all he did know was that he didn't want to find its owner. Vincent was now back under he is favourite tree laying on the ground with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Ah should have known you would be here again Skippy" said Bobby.

Vincent opened his eyes and smiled.

"You know it" he said.

Bobby lay next to him.

"So what are you plans then?" asked Bobby.

"For what?" replied Vincent.

"Today, tomorrow or maybe more importantly what are your plans for telling Lizzie the truth?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know, but I'm scared to tell her the truth now" he replied.

"Scared, why because you think she might reject you?" asked Bobby.

"I… I don't want to talk about it" said Vincent.

"What don't leave me hanging; we're friends you can talk to me. Why would you be scarred?" said Bobby.

Vincent sat up and hugged his knees.

"I'm scarred not that she might reject me…. well ok that does scare me but what really scares me is that she might tell me she loves me back" said Vincent.

"And that scares you because, I mean that's what you would want right?" asked Bobby.

Vincent smiled weakly.

"Yeah it is and its true if the unlikely event where she tells me that she loves me I know my heart would burst with joy and I would be so happy that I would want to weep and every part of me would want to dance" replied Vincent.

"Ok I don't see the problem" said Bobby.

"I do, reality jumps in. After all I'd have finished with my reason for why I was still here, I'd pass on and I'd never see Lizzie again" Vincent explained.

"Ah" said Bobby.

"Right now I'm enjoying the time I have since seeing her again it makes me feel like I still have a heart. Besides even if I didn't pass on I'd still be a ghost, how could we have a relationship, I don't want Lizzie to waste her life trying to have a normal relationship with me when that could never happen" said Vincent.

Bobby smiled.

"I suppose but shouldn't that be Lizzie's choice?" he replied.

"I know that its just…." said Vincent.

"Just what?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know if I could bear her look of disappointment at knowing it couldn't last very long" said Vincent.

"Yeah I guess your right, I wouldn't want to see that look again myself" replied Bobby.

"Again?" asked Vincent.

"Oh its nothing just a bitter memory of the past" said Bobby.

"You can tell me we are friends after all and you never talk about your past" said Vincent.

"Maybe another time" said Bobby.

"Come on why cant you tell me now?" asked Vincent.

"Because its not the right time just yet" he replied.

"What do you mean not the right time yet?" asked Vincent.

Before Bobby could reply both he and Vincent could feel something strange in the air, it was the normal feeling they got when someone close by was about to die.

"Seems like a ghost could be on its way, want to check it out?" asked Bobby.

"Sure could be someone interesting, if I had to guess its coming from town" replied Vincent.

"Well then lets head there right away" said Bobby.

Bobby started heading in the wrong direction until Vincent dragged him back and pointed him into the correct direction and they both head off together.

Lizzie was in bed reading a book when her doctor and another man came into her room. The other man appeared to be a doctor too however it wasn't one she had seen before. This doctor had long red hair which was tied into a pony tail by some kind of rose like hair band.

While Lizzie's normal doctor was performing her normal check up the other doctor appeared to be examining the room with some kind of crystal in his hand. Lizzie's doctor didn't say anything about this nether did he seem to even notice. When he left the strange doctor stayed and kept on looking around the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Lizzie.

The Strange Doctor stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her. For a second he looked puzzled.

"Who me?" he asked.

"Well for the time being our the only one I see in here asides myself" replied Lizzie.

"Fair point, well I'm Doctor Tennant" he said.

Lizzie looked at the name badge on his scrubs.

"It says Doctor Wispa on your tag" she said.

"Ah, well… I was testing you and you've passed well done" he said.

Lizzie raised her eyebrow.

"Right… ok and what were you doing?" she asked.

"I was just you know… looking" he replied.

"Looking?" said Lizzie.

"Around" Replied Wispa.

"Ok….." said Lizzie.

There was a small pause, then Lizzie looked at the Crystal that was in Wispa's hand.

"That's a lovely looking Crystal" she said.

"What this old thing?, yeah its alright nothing special" he replied.

"NOTHING SPECIAL?, HOW DARE YOU?" said the Crystal.

Lizzie just stared at it while Wispa just closed his eyes and sighed.

"Did that crystal just speak?" asked Lizzie.

"No it didn't" Wispa said Quickly.

"I MOST CERTAINLY DID, WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOTHING SPECIAL?" said The Crystal.

"Thanks a lot Crystal I had a brilliant plan to cover this up and now you've ruined it" said Wispa.

"Don't be stupid, that was your fault I mean who doesn't check the name tag they put it on?" asked the Crystal

"Ah well….blind people?" he replied.

"Ok well assuming a blind person has a reason to have a name tag I'm sure it can be sorted so that it is in brail and that way they can check it themselves" replied the Crystal.

"Ok Mr smarty pants what's to stop me from throwing you out that window?" asked Wispa.

"Nothing I suppose however if you want to be able to gain access to your full power ever again then you wouldn't" said the Crystal.

Wispa paused.

"…Bugger, dam the way of us Sorcerers" said Wispa in anger.

"Sorcerers?" said Lizzie.

"Once again your fault Simon" said the Crystal.

"Great you had to say my first name, guess there's no hiding it now" said Simon.

"To be fair, you weren't doing a good job of that anyway and also it seems she saw through you unnoticed spell so I guess that means she has a craft of some kind" said the Crystal.

"Really? Which one is it?" asked Simon.

"Well just by looking at her maybe an, well you know." replied the Crystal.

Simon stared hard at Lizzie.

"You know I think you're right which may explain a few things also I cant help but also notice the…." said Simon.

"Yeah I saw that too which most likely make things more complicated in long run" said the Crystal.

Simon sighed.

"Um excuse me but who are you and what is that thing?" asked

"Ah sorry right, just one second" explained Simon.

Simon went over to the door and started talking to it as he did the crystal shined brightly and when he stopped talking to the door he then closed it.

"That should give us some privacy for the time being" he said.

He then pointed at a chair, it moved towards Lizzie's bed. Simon tapped it twice and suddenly it changed into a large leather desk chair.

"How did you do that, are you a magician?" asked Lizzie.

"No not quite I'm a Sorcerer, let me introduce myself my name is Simon Wispa and I am the High Mage Master of Great Britain" replied Simon.

"Ok and is that?" asked Lizzie.

"Huh no video game reference jokes that's a first" said Simon

"Huh, what do you mean?" replied Lizzie.

Simon smirked.

"Oh nothing, anyway to answer your question The High Mage Master is job title within the government who monitors magic and magic users within their country of origin. Its just to make sure mayhem doesn't happen as well as trying to keep it under wraps from normal people" said Simon.

Lizzie smiled.

"Normal people? Don't you mean Muggle's?" she asked jokingly.

Simon just stared at her and then sighed.

"Yeah we don't call people that" said Simon.

"Ah why not?" asked Lizzie.

"Because she could sue us for copy write" Simon explained.

"Really?" asked Lizzie.

"Well maybe don't really know but none of the other Mage Masters or Mistress's around the world have dared using the term out of fear of a lawsuit" he explained.

"Wait there are others?" said Lizzie.

"Of course did you think Great Britain was the only country? All around the world there are other offices run by other High Mage Masters or Mistress's who like myself try to make sure trouble isn't cause by those that have magic and those that find out about its existence but don't have it themselves. Then there are magical creatures which I can just is all to much fun trying to keep them covered up" explained Simon.

"But why do that, why cover this up?" asked Lizzie.

"Because its dangerous could you imagine the damage some young hot shot spell caster could do with the right craft and set of spells. Not to mention the fear within normal people at the idea someone could use magic because don't forget to some people magic is still seen as evil and that of the devil. Now just think if this young shot got caught on camera for the whole world to see, some people might just think what they have seen is fake and try explaining it as something else which is good there's no real problem with that however what if someone who saw it took it as real which of course it is then decides to panic, starts to fear and hate it? Then new problems arise because from fear and hate do we as humans do our greatest evil" explained Simon.

"Which is?" said Lizzie.

Simon did a grim smile that made Lizzie shiver.

"Kill of course" he said.

"What, why?" asked Lizzie.

"Well most fear and hate comes from not understanding something that we know so little about, in turn this leads us to want to destroy it. In this case normal people do not understand what magic is truly and from this fear a new question is posed to those who fear it which is "what if there are more out there?" and then the finger pointing begins and the witch hunt starts again. People are accused of being that of magic even if there is no proof because once the idea is planted inside someone's head then it must be true no matter the facts. The prosecution becomes judge, jury and executioner and the whole thing repeats all over again, hundreds maybe even thousands of innocent people magic and non magic are killed in this process and of course those with magic then decide to fight back. Very quickly the whole thing turns into a war where there are no winners only more death. So in answer to your question to protect both sides to stop any and all pointless killings" explained Simon.

There was a small pause in the room, Lizzie was trying to find the right questions until one popped to her mind.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked.

"Because you asked, plus I think you have a right to know or at least will have soon enough" relied Simon.

"What do you mean have a right to know" Lizzie said in puzzlement.

Simon smiled.

"Its nothing for the time being forget I said anything, I need to do some checking out first before I get your hopes up. Anyway isn't the reason I came here today was because I'm doing some investigating into a case that's been worked on for last ohhh 200 or so years" Simon said.

"200 years? How old are you anyway?" asked Lizzie.

"That's rude asking someone how old they before telling how old you are first" said Simon.

"S-sorry" stuttered Lizzie.

"No don't do that I'm just joking and in answer of your question I'm only 26" said Simon.

"Well I'm 17" replied Lizzie.

Simon raised an eyebrow to this, Lizzie was a little surprise by this.

"What, what's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm sorry its just do all women really lie about there age? Sorry if that was blunt by the way feel free to call me the word that sounds like it" said Simon.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well if I'm honest and don't me wrong you still look kind of young but you look around 20" he relied.

"I do but I am… oh that's right I keep forgetting I'm sorry I am… 20" said Lizzie.

This had been the first time since she had awoken from her coma that she had realised there was now a small gap in her life. All the plans for the future she had made were now gone, going to university, confessing her feelings and even some of her dreams seemed to be over now. Realising this now made Lizzie feel slightly depress and because of it she started to cry a little. Simon could see her crying and jumped up in a panic.

"No don't cry I'm sorry I didn't mean anything bad by it. Ah please don't cry I'm not good around crying girls" he said.

He lifted his Crystal Ball up and tapped it twice.

"I need some tissues hurry" he said urgently.

"I'm not a Kleenex" said the Crystal.

"Don't give me attitude and just give me some bleeding tissues" said Simon.

The Crystal Ball glowed and then shot dozen's of tissues at Simon which made him fall backs onto the floor and as he did he hit his head on the floor doing so.

"Owwwww" he said in pain.

Lizzie burst into laughter seeing all of this that she started to cheer up a little. Simon got up and picked up some of the tissues that had been shot at him and handed them to Lizzie, as he did he smiled.

"Well glad you found that funny but anything to stop a lady crying I suppose. Well ladies and most small children and well certain cats. Are you ok?" he said.

"Yeah I'm ok, I didn't mean to cry like that it just that it finally hit me that I'm missing a small part of my life. I forget while I was here everyone I know well knew have all moved on and probably done so much and they've forgotten about me. And that's fine I wouldn't want to stop anyone living their life its just that it occurs to me that the one person I've been with almost my whole life has probably also moved on since then and to know that makes me sad" explained Lizzie.

She starts to dry her eyes with some tissue, Simon put some more on her bed and sat back in his seat.

"Tell me what happened, what made you lose some of your years?" he asked.

Lizzie thought back to when it all started.

"Well you see it all started years ago and maybe more really. Back when I was a child I once got lost in a park and I couldn't see my parents and because of it I started to cry. That's when I met him for the first time, a boy around my age he saw me crying and came up to me and asked why I crying. Now at the time my parents had always told me never to speak to strangers but for some reason I felt I could trust him and so I told that I was lost. I expected him to laugh but he didn't instead he offered to help me. I took him on his offer and as we looked around that park I sort of remember asking him why he had offered to help. He said something along the lines that I must be so lonely and he had known that feeling of loneliness for some time and if he could he would help get rid of mine. After a small while together we found my parents I was so grateful to him from then on we became friends" said Lizzie.

"And this lead you to be in hospital?" asked Simon

"No but I just thought it might be easier to tell you that first then just to jump into what happened, I'm sorry is it boring you?" relied Lizzie.

"No not yet at least, by the way if I so may ask the name of this boy what is it?" asked Simon.

"Oh sorry I didn't say did i its Vincent" Lizzie answered.

Simon stared at Lizzie wide eyed and then in smiled in joy.

"Is it really, well that's good to know good to know indeed" he said.

"It is how?" asked Lizzie.

"Oh don't worry about it, all will become clear in due time though for the time being I just realised I want something sweet to eat" said Simon

Simon waved his Crystal Ball and spoke some words that Lizzie couldn't understand and out of thin air a bag full of sweats fell onto his lap. He dug through the bag and pulled out some ice lollies.

"Do you want one?" he asked.

Lizzie was a little confused at what he had just done but then nodded in agreement which she to felt like having one. Simon then handed her a ice lolly, they both opened theirs and started to lick them.

"Please feel free to continue your story" he said.

Lizzie started to talk and as she did she continued to lick the lolly she had.

"Where was I? Ah yes well you see after he introduced himself I told my parents about how he helped me and his and my parents arranged play dates between us. So over the years we played together and after a while I started to have a small crush on him. It wasn't full blown love but I did think of him move as time went by, the way he made me laugh, they way he cheered me up when I was down and even the way we fun was better when I was with him. There was also something he once said to me at the park which I must admit I think he was joking at the time" said Lizzie.

"What was it?" asked Simon

Simon started to rub his head as he now had brain freeze.

"He once said he would marry me" replied Lizzie.

Lizzie blushed madly, Simon chuckled at this.

"Well well seems like he also has a crush on you" he said.

Lizzie smiled at this still blushing and licking her lolly.

"I was fairly sure he was joking when he said it but I was still happy to hear those words from him they made feel warm inside. I get the feeling though he has forgotten that he ever said them but I'll treasure the memory for the both of us and keep it until the day I die. Anyway around the time we entered secondary school Vincent seemed to get a little distant from me but I could never understand why. I made some friends while I was there and he didn't seem to hang around with anyone. I did try to hang around with him more but then my friends at the time didn't want to hang with him, also it was around then that I felt he didn't notice me as much. Then at some point he broke an older boys arm and because of that the other kids seemed to avoid him all together. It was then another boy in our class approached him to join him and some other guys to form a small gang of some kind. I must admit I didn't want him to join it but what right did I have to tell him not to, I wasn't his girlfriend and also I had failed in his hour of need to rid his loneliness as he had rid of mine all those years before and so when that boy Brian seemed to offer friendship I knew I shouldn't stop him. It was around then that I knew I was in love him because the more I didn't see him the more I did and when I told my friends that one of them suggested that I should try dating one of his friends so that he may notice me more and maybe he would want to confess to me" said Lizzie.

"And did you?" asked Simon.

Lizzie looked a little sad.

"I did and it was so horrible, I told his new friend Brian that I liked him and that I wanted to go out with him. I knew what I was doing was wrong, awful in fact but I was desperate, young and I just wanted Vincent to notice me again. I thought this might be a good way to keep an eye on Vincent to make sure he didn't do anything to terrible whilst he was in this gang and thankfully he didn't because he never hurt anyone except those that picked fights with others that were weaker then them. I shouldn't have worried because all the time that I've known him he has always done the right thing and he has always been a good person. Then 6 months before the accident that brings me here to the hospital there was an event where I was kidnapped" she explained.

"You were kidnapped?" said Simon.

"Yeah, the guy I was dating Brian well he had ticked off another schools gang and well they were tired of him picking fights with people from their school and to get back at him they took me. I don't remember much of what happened because when they took me I blacked out and so I don't know much, however I did wake up a little while afterwards that's when I heard it (Lizzie started to blush) I heard Vincent say that he loved me. But before I could find out I blacked out again. Afterwards I a woke and I saw Brian carrying me and he told me he was the one that saved me I was so confused by this. How could I've heard Vincent's confession and yet it was Brian who was suppose to have saved me. Vincent never said anything otherwise to matter and I never dared ask him out of fear that I was mistaken. But for the six months that followed I found myself getting lonelier and lonelier. Lonely because I couldn't be true to my feelings and l lonelier still from the lie I told. I begin to hate myself because I had lied about my feelings until eventually I couldn't hide them any more. It seemed to me the only time Brian want to be with me was in front of Vincent and I hated how he tried to make him feel if he had confessed his feelings for me and some how he knew about it and was trying to punish him for it. Eventually I decided around December that year I had to put things right. First I need to call Vincent and arranged to meet him so I could tell him I loved him. Afterwards I called Brian and arranged to meet him before hand so I could end things with him once and for all. That they I saw him I was so nervous I knew he would get mad but I knew if I did this afterwards or didn't do it at all things would be worse. Of course I was right and after I broke up with him he was completely made and shouted at me but I felt I deserved it for the lie I told him. I never thought he would do what he did next" said Lizzie.

"What did he do then?" asked Simon.

"He pushed me into a moving car and the next thing I knew I woke up here and well it was almost 3 years ago now." replied Lizzie.

It was silent in the room, Lizzie looked as if she was going to cry again and quickly Simon handed her some more tissues.

"I'm sorry that must have been a painful memory or two for you" he said.

"No its ok, if its painful then its my own fault if I had been more honest with my feelings in the first place then maybe I none of this would have happened in the first place" she replied.

"Then you would have never learned from this. How many people do you think have thought like you wishing they hadn't done something to someone or another" said Simon.

"I think when I finally get to tell Vincent the truth he will hate me and I wouldn't blame him for thinking like that after all I'm a horrible person I don't deserve to be happy" Lizzie said sadly.

"Now now don't think like that, I've known you for this last hour and from what I can tell you are a good person. Tell me did you take enjoyment from your lie?" asked Simon.

"No, how could I, I've only felt guilty this whole time" replied Lizzie.

Simon smiled.

"Then don't worry your not a horrible person, a little misguided by your friend but none the less you are a good person inside and have every right to be happy in life" he said.

"You really think so?" asked Lizzie.

Simon nodded.

"Thank You" said Lizzie.

Simon went through his trouser pockets and pulled out a pocket watch. He looked at the time and then put his watch back in his trousers.

"Hmmm I think I need to get going soon but before I do so I need to ask you some questions if that's ok with you" he said.

"Yes that's ok" replied Lizzie happily.

"I wonder could you tell me when was it you were hit by a car and went into a coma?" he asked.

"Well it was December 24th 2008, is it important?" replied Lizzie.

"Interesting and yes quite important. Sorry to be a pain but could you tell me when did you come out of your coma?" said Simon.

Lizzie thought about it.

"It was oh September 21st 2011 or this year I guess I could have said. But is this really what you came here to ask "she asked.

"Well no but now that I know these things it's making things easier to understand. By the way I take it this boy Vincent has he come to visit you often since you awoke?" said Simon.

"Yeah he…" Lizzie started to say.

"He what?" asked Simon.

"Well its going to sound daft" replied Lizzie.

"What more daft then a Sorcerer turning up in your room talking about a 200 year old mission and I think you might find that madder if I told you it was sort to locate Death" laughed Simon.

"Ok I see your point but what do you mean locate Death?" replied Lizzie.

"Don't worry to long of a story not one to be told now anyways so do go on finish what you were saying" said Simon.

"Ok…. well yes Vincent has becoming to see since I came around but he also came to me during my time in a coma. By that I mean while I was in a coma I was dreaming and I saw him there" said Lizzie.

"What kind dream was it?" asked Simon.

Lizzie blushed madly, so much in fact that she could feel her face burning because of it. Simon noticed her face blushing and a big grin came over him.

"Oh my was it one "those" dreams was it? My my maybe its best I don't know" he said cheekily.

"Nooooooooooooooooo it wasn't anything like what your thinking you perv. Its just when I was dreaming I was all alone in darkness wondering how I got there and how I was to leave it. After a while when I wanted to give up that's when I saw him. He helped me up and then we walked together. After walking awhile he disappeared then when I thought I would be alone again he came back and he…. well he.… he kissed me. Strangely mind that's when I woke up" said Lizzie.

"I see, sounds like a noble prince waking a beautiful princess from her deep slumber. Lets just hope it can work in reverse" said

"Reverse?" said Lizzie.

Simon smiled.

"Just a little inside joke for the moment, anyway I should be going looks to organise" he said.

Simon stood up and help up his Crystal in the air.

"Ok time to put this room back to normal" he said.

The crystal glowed brightly, all the tissues and the bag of sweats disappeared. The chair Simon had been seating on changed back to normal and back to where it had been before. The door to the room opened and the spell he had put on it disappeared. Everything was how it was before Simon had arrived.

"Great now that this is sorted I need to tell you that I need this kept between us for the time being can I trust you not to tell anyone" said Simon.

"Yeah that's fine, I don't think anyone would believe me anyway" said Lizzie.

"Well I suppose though someone might and it could lead to trouble" said Simon.

"I understand" said Lizzie

"Good I need to go but I'm sure I will see you again" said Simon.

And with that he left Lizzie's room. Lizzie was left to wonder what that had all been about and what did he mean locating Death. However she decided not to worry about it and returned to her book. Since speaking to that strange man she somewhat felt better about herself.

Meanwhile Vincent and Bobby where in town looking around for whoever was about to die.

"I wonder what kind of person we will get. I hope its not a "I cant be dead" type of ghost they tend to be annoying after the first ten years or so" said Bobby.

"I don't know what about someone who keeps asking if they can meet god. I'm pretty sure if he was real he would be a heck of a lot busier and therefore have no time to meet you" said Vincent.

Then they saw it, a fading pulse of a young man.

"Well I'll say this about him, he's kind of cute" said Bobby.

Vincent was a little shocked to see who it was.

"Its Gail" said Vincent.

"You know him?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah sort of back when I was well you know alive and everything" explained Vincent.

Though he didn't want to believe it, his friend Gail was about to die.


End file.
